bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Taiyō Kawahiru
:"The Embodiment of the Morning Sun" - Tensai Taiyō Kawahiru (太陽カワ昼, Kawahiru Taiyō; Lit. "Sun of the Surrounding Daytime") is a surviving member of the Kawahiru clan who escaped Kamui's massacre because he was in Seireitei recruiting a previous captain from the Gotei 13 into the Imperial Guard for his clan's matriarch during the massacre. He is also a powerful warrior in the peace-keeping organization known as Sennō. Due to his unique style of swordsmanship Taiyō has gained the moniker, Kaguzuchi (火産霊神; Literally meaning "Fire-Producing Spirit God"), a title he wears with pride. Appearance Despite living for many years, Taiyō has retained a rather youthful appearance of an somewhat short young man with onyx-colored eyes, spiky orange and tan skin like the other members of the Kawahiru family. Underneath his eyes are dark bags, which Taiyō has stated to be their because of the eternal sorrow he has for his deceased clansmen. Similar to Kōtō Tennō, he wears a perpetual expression of boredom with slight grin of happiness on his face. He wears a one-sleeved traditional chinese pao, with a unique square pattern circling the edges of it. Under the pao he wears a dark long-sleeved shirt that extends past the collar of his pao and covers his neck, in a way similar to a turtle-neck. The collar also has a similar pattern. He has long and baggy orange pants and black shoes that gives him the appearance of a traditional chinese martial artist. He sometimes wears the standard Sennō uniform that consist of a black loose-fitting Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) that resemble a samurai's garments with white stripes running down the side, a belt-like obi, two-silver straps on each shoulder that act as shoulder pads. Due to his Zanpakutō large size he wears it on his back wrapped in a burned and tattered flag. Personality Taiyō possesses a personality similar to his partner, one of the few reasons why they were partnered up in the first place. Taiyō is a carefree, lazy and extremely laid-back guy who seems to unknowingly posses a solitary, detached but interestingly inviting demeanor. Taiyō is said to be a person who waste his almost great intellect on simple-minded things that could help many people in poverty and a dreamer that would keep on dreaming until he is interrupted or "smells" a fight. It seems that Taiyō likes to daydream so much because he wants to reminiscence about the great memories he had with his family and he wants to think about possible invention that could help many people. Though he seems to be detached from the world, Taiyō is extremely friendly and is willing to go through great lengths for people who are close to him. Unlike his partner who was also praised a child prodigy and having a ever-growing reputation around the spiritual world as warrior, Taiyō has shown some signs of arrogance, and is rather proud about his abilities. When suggested by many for him to leave the Asadal Academy and become a member of the Royal Guard because of his great prowess as a warrior, Taiyō admitted that such a position was unfit for him because his still nothing more than young and inexperienced man with a large blade. Though he does show signs of arrogance in battle, Taiyō's mind is actually calm and use it as an advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for him to maintain his composure to stay focused on the situation at hand, and ultimately notice everything around him. As a result, he can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions, allowing him to stay steps ahead of his opponents. Unlike many people Taiyō is angered to extremely high levels when someone (unless it is a child) he doesn't touches his Zanpakutō without his permission. For example; when one a mission, a guard tried to take Taiyō's Zanpakutō because it was prohibited to be within the city walls, he became so angry that he sliced through the city wall and threatened to kill the guard if he ever touches the blade again but later apologizes for the threat (was forced to do so by Tsunade) and reveals that he only becomes angry when some one touches it is because his Zanpakutō is one of the few things that is in his possession that reminds him of his family. Tending to talk with unique style of speech that is somewhat cantankerous, excited and arrogant, Taiyō like his partner has demonstrated a depth of understanding that would seem to surpass most people in Soul Society, such as knowing roughly what is going to happen in the future based on the actions and personalities of the people involved. Taiyō is depicted as owning a large collection of books and other reading materials, this is most likely due to the fact that he is part of a family that has been a live for countless of years and has recorded many things. Though he possesses many unique and hard to find books, Taiyō has stated that the books he likes to read the most are the ones that he bought from the human world and are written by Kahlil Gibran, a Lebanese American artist, poet, and writer. History Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Being from the Kawahiru Clan clan, a family of powerful Sōzōshin, Taiyō possesses a immensely monstrous amount of spiritual power. As a child Taiyō's vast amount of spiritual energy would only be released when Taiyō was angered or was in danger but once training with his Asadal Academy instructor he was capable of releasing it at a mere whim. Taiyō constantly gives off a level of spiritual pressure that is on par with a captain of the Gotei 13. It is so overwhelming that even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still capable of unleashing several high-level Kidō spell or even unleash and maintain his Bankai for a extended amount of time. Because Taiyō's spiritual energy constantly being so high even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy Kōtō has is monstrous. Going with how the Kawahiru are said to embody "The Sun", Taiyō's spiritual power, when exerted takes on the appearance and properties of fire. When exerted into the physical world, Taiyō's spiritual power is noticeably heavy, calm and fiery, in similarity (not in strength) with Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, a man who also possess fire element spiritual power. Though his level of spiritual power is absolutely monstrous, Taiyō is considered rather weak when compared to other members of his family who have survived/escaped the massacre. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his appearance, Taiyō is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks, agility and speed. While fighting, his preferred methods of attack are to take advantage of his great agility, striking from various angles to confuse his opponent and attack them with powerful strikes. He is shown highly adept in combining Kidō and his Zanpakutō's special abilities with his swordsmanship in order to defeat his opponent. Taiyō's preferred form of swordplay is unique style that he learned from a grandmaster swordsman, the style is unique because it doesn't just cut things with the sword's edge but burn the amount also by moving the sword at incredible speeds to induces large amounts of friction. This intense heat then "cuts" his enemies. He also uses swift, somewhat aggressive movements and precise strikes to the opponent's body from various angles to insure that his opponent is defeated. His skills also allow him to rarely ever rely on more than his sealed state unless he wants to finish it quickly, as shown when sparring with his partner Kōtō Tennō, a powerful and well-known swordsman. He achieved Bankai within a short time (through a process which was created by Kisuke Urahara devised) relying on the sheer skill of his ability to wield his Zanpakutō against its own spirit. :*'Hishōryūō' (飛翔龍王; Literally meaning "Flying Dragon King"): Is the name of Taiyō's signature ability and main form of traveling long distances. Taiyō slashes his blade with enough strength and speed that it it nearly impossible to tell that his blade has moved and creates enough friction that it is set a blaze. Once set a blaze Taiyō can use the fire to augment his strike or manipulate the flames to propel himself into the air for flight, levitation and even transportation. :*'Tōka Enryūō' (投下 火龍王; Literally meaning "Fire Dragon King's Airdrop"): Taiyō jumps incredibly high in the air and stands on his sword, dropping at speed that causes enough friction to set his blade fire. While still dropping, Taiyō starts to shape the fire that surrounds his blade into the form of a japanese dragon. Once the dragon made of fire is successfully forms, Taiyō descends to impale his opponent causing a large wave of fire to be sent that is powerful enough to kill Taiyō's opponents if he doesn't impale them. :*'Enryūō Shinkirō' (火龍王 蜃気楼; Literally meaning "Fire Dragon King's Mirage"): Taiyō runs and use his fire element spiritual to create a heat haze that creates a after-image that possesses small fragments of Taiyō's spiritual pressure, to confuse his opponent if they are sensing him. Once the after image is created, Taiyō does a powerful spin, generating the momentum needed to get around his opponent in a instant and slash at their back with his fire blade. Taiyō's opponent is fooled into thinking that they have attacked him successfully or he is standing right in front of them, but instead the Taiyō is actually attacking his opponent from behind. This t echnique has shown to be able to trick people who are capable of sensing even the most suppressed spiritual power. :*'Enryūō Guren' (火龍王 紅蓮; Literally meaning "Fire Dragon King's Crimson Lotus Flower"): Taiyō's most powerful technique and the one that gave him the title of Kaguzuchi (火産霊神; Literally meaning "Fire-Producing Spirit God"). Taiyō throws oxygen-rich wooden dust at his opponent and moves at such a speed that it appears that the afterimage he has created through this process has done it. The real Taiyō then appears behind his opponent and does a upward slash that uses the friction between his blade and the ground to create a spark of that causes the oxygen-rich dust to set fire, creating a chain of fire and "dust explosion". :*'Enryūō Taiki Shōheki' (火龍王大気障壁; Literally meaning "Fire Dragon King's Atmospheric Barrier"): Taiyō squats with left leg bend inward and the right leg extended outward and holds the extended blade at diagonal position he begins to spin, adding momentum to his attack. He spins at such at a great speed that the friction from the wind sets his blade on fire, Taiyō then increases intensity of the fire by adding his own fire element spiritual power to it. The fire then proceeds to create a wall of atmospheric pressure that blocks any incoming attacks. This technique is capable of successfully blocking a barrage of powerful Balas. :*'Enryūō Jōshō' (火龍王上昇; Literally meaning "Ascending Fire Dragon King"):Taiyō stabs his enormous blade into the ground and then steps on the pommel of his blade and jumps into the air, and then retrieves his blade by pulling on the chain attached at to the hilt. This is followed by an downward or upward whip-like slash at his opponent. This can be used as a follow-up to Enryūō Shinkirō. When slashing upward Taiyō can disrupt a good portion of earth and set his blade on fire through fiction, when slashing downward Taiyō can set his blade on fire with friction and his spin his body causing the slash like attack to gain a wheel-like appearance. Zanpakutō Uilye Sagyeog (의례 사격; Literally meaning "Ceremonial Fire"): is the name of Taiyō's Zanpakutō. When sealed, Uilye Sagyeog looks like a large blade that appears to be chinese in origin with an intricate and improper guard. The hilt regular-sized with a long metal chain attached to it, which can extend if Taiyō wants it to do so. It commonly is worn on Taiyō's back, wrapped in a burnt and tattered flag and the chain that hangs from its hilt. The blade of Uilye Sagyeog is almost completely shattered near the tip of the blade and has a red design on it, that greatly resembles the japanese flag. Taiyō can extend the chain can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, but this is rarely done. Taiyō has also on more than one occasion used Uilye Sagyeog's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks. Because of his Zanpakutō rather strong spiritual energy nature, Taiyō is able to easily handle and cut a Captain's Zanpakutō in its released state. It has been noted that the unnaturally large size of Uilye Sagyeog is because of Taiyō's immense spiritual power that he still isn't able to completely control. Jugwonja This is currently not in my Part II storyline that I'm still in the process of creating and is only a experimental idea Jugwonja (주권자; Literally meaning "Sovereign") is a mysterious being that was born within Taiyō's soul through his sorrow of losing his family to the blade of Kamui and unknowingly being exposed to the Hōgyoku that caused Taiyō's "desire" to become stronger so he can one revenge his family to materialize and a inner being. Jugwonja is rather unusual from most inner beings because it possesses attributes from different spiritual beings but mostly from the Arrancar. Taiyō has shown to access Jugwonja power by saying a currently unknown command to his Zanpakutō. Relationships Trivia *This character is heavily based off of "Falling Star" Taisou from the Akaboshi: Ibun Suikoden series. Category:King Cartman